Yuanfen
by Zymosis
Summary: The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, he found Wolfram napping on the rose patterned loveseat under the gazebo in the gardens.


This is my first KKM fanfic so critiques are welcome but try not to be too hard on me! C:

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! the series, novels or manga, or any of the characters therein.

* * *

><p>The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé was the last day of summer. Or more accurately, it was the first day of summer, coming into fall, that Wolfram could stand to be outside for more than five minutes – a period of time which was often spent checking on Yuuri to ascertain that he was drinking enough water and would not be in danger of suffering from heat stroke, something Wolfram constantly and inexplicably worried about.<p>

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, Wolfram had fallen asleep beneath the shadows of a gazebo in the gardens with ivory marble columns and terracotta roofing the color of salmon. There was a loveseat in the gazebo and two chairs and a glass tabletop. A tray of what were once assorted cookies lay upon the table, although Wolfram had picked out all but one of the lemon cookies and left mostly the ginger ones behind.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé was Wolfram's day off. Yuuri didn't know what Wolfram would do when he wasn't training his troops or nagging Yuuri about something or doing Yuuri's paperwork for him. He had thought Wolfram might be painting, but the studio had been empty when Yuuri went there looking for him, a warm breeze blowing around the room and rustling the cream curtains. Without the stench of bear bee paint, Yuuri noticed for the first time how beautiful the studio was with the midday sun filtering through the window and catching on dust in the air.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, he found Wolfram napping on the rose patterned loveseat under the gazebo in the gardens. There was a book resting on his chest, held loosely in place by his arm, and it rose and fell as he breathed in the floral scented air of late summer. Yuuri wondered if Wolfram could smell it even as he slept.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, Wolfram was wearing a thin, off white undershirt. It fit him too loosely and was almost see-through and Yuuri hoped he hadn't gone around the whole day wearing it because it was too revealing and Wolfram had the bad habit of being unabashedly beautiful no matter who's company he was in.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, he sat on the glass table in front of the loveseat in the gazebo in the gardens and watched Wolfram sleep while Yuuri nibbled at the last lemon cookie. He spent several defining moments doing this and reflecting upon all of the things that he never wanted to change about Wolfram. Among them were the peaceful moments; the times when Wolfram was quiet, contemplative or content, or the secret smile that Wolfram would give him when they were alone and Yuuri had done something good or the fact that Wolfram had so much endless passion for everything he did and loved. Yuuri thought about these things and then he thought that he had never wanted to be with someone forever as badly as he wanted to be with Wolfram forever. Not even because he felt any strong undying love – he certainly didn't feel it in the sense that he thought he was supposed to feel it – but mostly because the idea of worrying that they were drifting apart or watching Wolfram marry someone else someday and move away to Bielefeld to start a _normal_ family were things too undesirable to think about. When Yuuri had finished reflecting on these things, he set his half eaten lemon cookie back down on the plate and wandered off into the garden in search of a particular yellow flower.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, he woke Wolfram by tucking a yellow flower behind his ear the same way that Wolfram had once tucked a red rose behind Yuuri's ear. At first, Wolfram stirred slowly, leaning into Yuuri's hand which was combing through the hair around Wolfram's temple and mumbling something in his sleep that sounded like "Yuuri" on a good day and "wimp" on a bad day.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, Yuuri decided, was a good day, and so Wolfram mumbled Yuuri's name and nuzzled his hand until his sleepy green eyes peeked open and he realized he was not dozing lazily by himself in the garden gazebo as he thought he had been, nor was he imagining the fingers tickling the hair on the side of his head. Yuuri found the transition from drowsy affection to guarded suspicion to be especially interesting and, as Wolfram bolted up right on the love seat, clutching his book to his chest and frowning, Yuuri wished that Wolfram wouldn't be so cold and proper all the time.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé, Wolfram yelled at him for eating half of the last lemon cookie. "I was _saving_ it!" Wolfram exclaimed, red in the face. Yuuri wondered if he wasn't feigning anger to cover up the blush of embarrassment he had over being caught expressing his affections in the midst of groggy confusion. It was at this moment, when Yuuri was telling Wolfram that he could still eat the other half if he wanted, that Wolfram noticed the flower behind his ear. He reached up to touch it gently with the tips of his fingers and any part of his face that hadn't been red before quickly became so.

The day that Yuuri Shibuya realized he was in love with his fiancé he decided to keep his revelation to himself. He was afraid that between the flower in his hair and the look on his face when Yuuri told him he was really pretty that day, Wolfram might explode if he was given anymore attention. So Yuuri made up his mind to wait. He would tell Wolfram another time. He would plan it all out. He would make it perfect so that Wolfram wouldn't have the chance to doubt his sincerity, but for now, he would walk with Wolfram back to the castle to have lunch, and maybe sometime along the way, he would muster the courage to hold Wolfram's hand, if only to watch his fiancé turn as red as the terracotta roof of the gazebo in the gardens and mutter "wimp" under his breath.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short but any longer and I felt like I'd just be dragging it on... I was kind of worried about the repetition of the paragraph starters so if that was more annoying than engaging please let me know! Reviews are always appreciated. C:<p> 


End file.
